Stephen Shortman
Stephen Shortman -- informally known as Steph -- is the youngest brother of the Shortman family. He is a 30 year old Medic who used to be a Doctor on many Frigates, but he now works at the Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel. Relationship-wise, Steph has had a strained relationship with Lee since they were children. From the time Lee was born to today, the two have always had a love-hate relationship in regards to both their competitiveness, straightforwardness, and outgoing natures. According to his records, he's a pain in the ass to work with, both on and off the clock. He's willing to do favors for others if persisted enough, but the man is as stubborn as an old goat and is prone to hold grudges over the smallest things. Though it makes him a loyal member to have on any crew, it doesn't make him any more tolerable when he chooses to do as he pleases, or rather whom in some cases. When Lee was thirteen and agreed to play against her brother and his team of friends in a shooting simulator, she had won the battle and embarrassed her brother. In doing so, it caused Steph to dye her hair in her sleep the following night with an experimental mix of hair dye. It was originally supposed to cause her hair to change color with every wash, but the elixir ended up turning her hair permanently blue. Since then, the two siblings had always had a bone to pick with the other, Lee's new hair color often giving hiring employers the wrong impression on her before even meeting her in person. During the time period when she had given the siblings independence from their parents however, he was soon to follow suit with the other remaining siblings in dying their hair in tribute to his youngest sister. However, the reasoning of his saltiness towards the youngest sister is due to an old grudge he refuses to let go of that hurt his pride more than losing to her in the shooting simulator when they were younger. During one of his transfers to a frigate back when he was twenty-seven, Lee had visited him to see why he hadn't been calling in his reports at the same time as the other siblings. As a result, she found that this was due to Steph having found the crew he was comfortable with and, oddly enough, also found that he could cooperate with them on respective and equal grounds. However, when the crew were going to officially and permanently assign Steph to the frigate's crew during a small celebration, Lee had decided that while Steph had left the Crew's Quarters that she would play a "harmless prank" in retaliation to Steph's prank. During that small amount of time that Steph had left and returned to the Quarters, a porn vid had begun playing over the frigate's intercoms and had been blasted at full volume. It enraged the captain of the frigate, and through tracing where the inappropriate "noise" had come from, it was sourced from Steph's terminal. Lee had taken on the innocent little sister act, thus Steph was given the full blame and had been fired from the crew. Category:Characters Category:Humans